Valentines Day
by wrathofnerds
Summary: So, this is a fic about my headcanons for troll Valentine's Day. If you want to request your otp doing something cute for their quadrant day, then drop a review or a pm. Let's have fun with this guys :D
1. Chapter 1

Obviously, this will be a fic about Troll Romance under the Quadrant system. *raises goblet with 3 3 o8 and on it* here's to a fine write, a fine read, some fine requests and a fine wine

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day<p>

So I have a head canon about troll Valentine's Day. In actuality is a series of head canons about it. First, yes trolls have a series of days dedicated to troll romance. Second, it is actually a series of days, not just a single day, like us humans. Next, there is a set order for this shit. It goes ashen, caliginous, pale, and flushed.

The ashen quadrant comes first because the fact that the next day is reserved for caliginous relationships. So, auspistices spend the day with their quadrant mates keeping their strong black feelings in check to avoid any messy arguments about who each troll will take on a date tomorrow. Auspistices are usually give free reign on how to accomplish this goal. Some keep their charges close, others spend half the night with one and half with the other, keeping both separate. Some have to be a bit more creative because any troll can be in two ashen relationships, one as an auspitice and one as a charge. If that is the case, they will watch over their charges and avoid their auspitice and other quadrant mate. Dates include a nice meal where the two charges have to cook for the, most likely, dead-on-their-feet auspistice, or something of a "returning the favor" sort of feeling.

The caliginous quadrant, as a concupiscent quadrant, is a state-sanctioned holiday. Most trolls will actually not even chat with their matesprits because it could be seen as the start of quadrant vacillation. This is not the best idea considering what week it is. Anyway, caliginous dates are usually a sport of some kind where the two parties can easily antagonize each other. An example would be dual FLARP campaigns, or the like. The night usually ends with a pailing. Sometimes, this will be the same pail that trolls turn in for the drones in a few weeks. However, collection is never on this day or the flushed day.

The next day is reserved for the pale quadrant for a very simple reason. After a very violent caliginous date, any troll will have various injuries. These range from a simple swollen lip to a split side to a twisted ankle or sprained ribs. The troll's moirail then gets out the first-aid kit and patches them up. Then the two trolls will nurse their injuries on a pile of various items. This time is usually spent planning out their dates for the next day with any possible matesprits.

The flushed quadrant, as the other concupiscent quadrant, is also a state-sanctioned holiday. Some trolls will take just a few minutes on this day to pester their kismesis that they will be with someone else today, but even these select few will not meet in person with them because that would be seen as a sign of quadrant vacillation. Again, this is not a good idea. Moving on, flushed dates are relatively simple fare. They include a night out doing one of three major activies: movie watching, dancing, or a visit to a restaurant. Again, the night usually ends with a pailing. Sometimes, this will be the same pail that the trolls will turn in for the drones in a few weeks. However, collection never happens on this day.

**I will be running a request system for this Troll Valentine's Day fic set. For three days, you can request any pair for the next quadrant in the rotation (this means ashen first). Canon pairs would be appreciated, but crack ships are not discouraged. Fantrolls will be accepted, as long as you explain what they are like. The fic set will be organized by the system I just outlined above. If you would like your ship to do something specific, include that along with who they are. (IE Damara 3 Rufioh watching live-anime at the theatre). Also, all pairs will be on Alternia, even if they are Beforan trolls. Sorry, this is so I wouldn't have as much difficulty with two sets of societies. Please leave your ship in the Reviews. Here's to a good Troll Valentine's Day. Finally, I will not be writing any actual pailing. Period. Sorry, I'd like to be able to avoid writing the same old stuff for each concupiscent coupling.**


	2. Ashen Update

Hello, all

Thank you to all the people who put in a request for an ashen ship. I will be starting on each of those as soon as possible. I have two to work on.

That being said, three days have passed, so any more ashen ships will not be accepted. If you want a caliginous ship, you may post a request in the comments, or send me a pm. To all of you who posted a request, you hope you like what I have for you guys.

Sincerely,

wrathofnerds


End file.
